A robot, as a highly comprehensive product integrated with technology such as mechanics, electronics, software, sensing, control and remote manipulation, plays an increasingly important role in industries such as military, service and education, especially in the education industry. When applied in the education industry, the robot can stimulate students' interests in the technology and improve abilities of the students in various aspects. Further, as a technology carrier, the robot facilitates bionics researches. In addition, the interestingness of the robot enables the robot to be increasingly dominant in the field of toys.
In the prior art, a humanoid robot kit includes connection structures adopting numerous screw connections and structural members, and hence is complicated in assembly and disassembly, thereby significantly and negatively affecting the interests of people in the robot, which is disadvantageous for the application and popularization of the robot, especially for teaching based on the robot because a lengthy process of building the robot takes time excessively and hence is impracticable.
In view of the above problems, there is a need for a screw-free assembled modular robot, which can be established in a simplified process with reduced time.